Grimshire People's Revolutionary Forces
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | General Information |- ! Motto | } |- ! Marching Anthem | } |- ! Active | } |- ! Commander in Chief | } |- ! High Command | } |- ! Headquarters | } |- ! Branches | } |- ! Aproximate Strength | } |- ! Colors | } |- ! Anniversary | } |- ! Engagements | } |- ! Minimum Age | } |- ! Conscription? | } |- ! Annual Budget | } |- ! colspan="2" | Commanders |- ! Politburo Defense Consul | } |- ! Commander of Armed Forces | } |- ! Inspector General | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |}The Grimshire People's Revolutionary Froces or GPRF are the unified Armed Forces of the Grimshire Socialist Republic. Formed from communist militias running rampant through the country after the Grimshire Revolution in 2004, the GPRF is the largest standing army in the world. History After the 2004 Revolution the new People's Republic was awash with various communist militias. Steven Konev, a former officer in the Grimshire Guards, was declared by the SPADES party from Grimshire to be in charge of organizing these militias into "an army of the proletariat, standing ready to spread the revolution elsewhere and safeguard it here". Within a year the Army had taken shape, and has by now become a very large, well equipped, and well disciplined force. The Army is headquartered in the massive Zhukov Building in downtown Grimshire, a part of the "People's Square" in the heart of the city, consisting of the Zhukov Building in the east, the Hall of the Presidium in the north, the Grimshire People's Department of State Security in the west, and the Grimshire People's Palace in the south. The Stone Fist Annexation Crisis In 2014 the Party District Leader of Stone Fist Valley was granted "overall executive authority over the Prefecture." He held a plebiscite, and announced his desire for Happy Nation to annex the territory. The small local GPA garrison offered no resistance when the 212th Infantry Division of the Happy Nation Army arrived in the early afternoon on March 13th. When news reached Grimshire the Party leadership was in uproar. The entire GPRF was issued the code word "Barbarossa" which signified an invasion was imminent or in progress, and placed the military on highest alert. The 798th Guards Infantry Division was dispatched to Stone Fist, where the Happy Nation Army Engineers had just completed a new border wall. After a short but tense standoff, the International Council mediated the dispute, and Happy Nation withdrew from Stone Fist to the old border. The Grimshire People's Labor Front swiftly demolished the wall and built a monument. The Party District Leader was tried by the Council for Anti-Revolutionary Activites and executed by hanging. The Annexation of Rockfall ''' Immediately following the Stone Fist Crisis, the Politburo felt a need to save face for the Party and for the GPRF. Thus, they moved in on the IC Mandate Free City of Rockfall, with the GPA swiftly overwhelming the Rockfall Security Forces and toppling the government, declaring the Free City annexed into the People's Republic. The GPA was to launch a similar operation the next day, against the Free City of Water's Edge, but Happy Nation had already moved troops into the Free City's territory, claiming to be there to ensure the independence of the Free City and enforce the International Council Mandate. The GPRF was stood down a week later. Following the crises of 2014 the GPA has since maintained a large permanent presence in the Stone Fist Prefecture to "deter capitalist aggression". '''Intervention in the Durkadurkastani Civil War On June 21, 2018 the Politburo ordered the GPRF to initiate Plan 35, a military operation to take control of Durkadurkastan. The plan had been created years prior, but was now initiated due to the Party's fear of the rise of a radical Islamic government, particularly following the Battle of Bajkabala, which made the situation critical. The People's Air Force commenced large scale bombing of the northern coastal regions, followed by GPA ground forces and ALF paratroops just before dawn. The Fall of Bakluksherpa was accomplished in hours, and after taking Fort Bakalakadurk the Islamic Republic of Durkadurkastan ceased to exist. The GPA continued into the territory of the Durkadurkastani Junta, and within hours had taken complete control of their territory as well. The Sultanate of Stuhlbakastuhl was spared due to the intervention of Happy Nation Army forces. The Nationalist and Islamist territory was placed under a communist military government, the Durkadurkastan Liberation Council, which was controlled by the GPA. Branches of Service The People's Army ' The Grimshire People's Army is the main terrestrial force of the GSR. It consists of Rifle, Motor Rifle, Tank, Field Artillery, Reserve, and Anti Aircraft divisions. It also operates the Frontal Aviation units. The GPA uses mostly older Soviet equipment, all of it with upgrades and produced locally. '''The People's Navy ' The Grimshire People's Navy is the maritime forces of the GSR. They are much smaller in numbers of ships and in general organization than their Happy Nation counterpart. As a result, the GPN generally confine's itself to defense of the territorial waters of the GSR, where it is within range of orbiting aircraft and coastal defense. The GPN also operates these coastal defense batteries, which consist of both large caliber naval rifles and ASM batteries. Due to the superior Happy Nation Navy amphibious invasion is a constant threat to the GSR. The General Secretary announced in early 2018 that a major expansion of the fleet was commencing. '''The People's Air Force The Grimshire People's Air Force is the military aviation force of the GSR. They primarily consist of close support aircraft and tactical bombers, as well as air superiority fighters. The GPAF lacks a heavy strategic bomber, and relies instead on missiles for nuclear delivery. They primarily support the ground forces, and also attempt to intercept incoming enemy aircraft. The GPAF also has control of the static anti-aircraft-artillery (AAA) defenses of strategic locations. The People's Guards ''' The Grimshire People's Guards are reserve divisions that operate under the direct control of the Party, serving as an emergency defense force. They never leave the country, and are clustered around the major cities and along the border. They are generally less mechanized than regular troops. Despite this, they operate their own tanks, helicopters, and fixed wing aircraft, but exclusively in defense of the homeland. If needed, the Party can release People's Guards units into regular service as replacements. '''Air Landing Forces and Special Purpose Forces The ALF is the airborne force of the GPA. They deploy from AN-12 Cub aircraft as traditional paratroopers, as well as elite helicopter based air assault troops. Operating in small teams is the SPF, also known unofficially as the Spetsnaz, elite special forces units. Also of note is the Grimshire Strategic Rocket Forces, an independent branch in command of the country's nuclear arsenal. See Also * Ranks and Insignia of the Grimshire People's Army * Weapons and Equipment of the Grimshire People's Army Category:Militaries Category:Grimshire Socialist Republic